


Фандом

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Series: Внеконкурс [7]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Parody, fem!Erik - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкл Фассбендер — муж Джеймса Макэвоя, а Энн-Мари Дафф играет с ним в фильме «Люди Х: Первый класс».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фандом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Авторы - [Ярь](http://www.diary.ru/member/?674605), сурикат бонапарт

Перед журналистами им надо было изображать «химию». Это, как говорил Мэттью Вон, самое главное в промоушене фильма. Реклама рекламой, но сейчас интерес фанатов — и особенно фанаток — держится на актёрах вплоть до того, что в байопике о Манделе на главную роль могут пригласить Камбербетча, потому что он лучше продастся. 

— Мэттью поленился прописывать любовную линию, а отдуваться будем мы, — замечает Джеймс. Скоро интервью, они сидят в номере на кровати: им надо обговорить, как себя вести. Интервью — это тоже игра на публику. Ненавязчивый флирт, общие шутки — как будто для двоих или хотя бы для съёмочной группы, — «случайные» касания, дурацкие истории. Задание для проб: «изобразите парочку влюблённых, которые стараются не говорить прямо о своих отношениях».

— Убедим всех, включая журналистов, в том, что нашего жаркого секса в фильме не было только потому, что рейтинг у него PG-13, — продолжает он. — А так бы мы развернулись и сняли порно под названием «Горячие мутанты - 4». 

— А потом всплывут вырезанные сцены, и все поймут, что секса не было между Чарльзом и Мойрой, и это было бы порно «Горячие агенты ЦРУ». 

— Как будто фанатов это сможет остановить. Заявят, что даже сам Мэттью Вон признал, что никаких отношений между Чарльзом и Мойрой нет и быть не могло. И вообще эту любовную линию продюсер придумал, или рептилоиды с Альфы Центавра случайно занесли в мозг сценаристу. 

Они вместе смеются, хотя это вроде как не очень смешно. Ну ладно, зато им хорошо платят. 

Когда журналист спрашивает, как им удалось достичь такого чудесного взаимодействия в фильме, Джеймс шутит: 

— Это потому, что мы занимались сексом каждое утро. Очень сближает. 

— Это наш главный секрет со времён бесстыдников, — поддерживает его Энн-Мари. 

Через неделю количество фиков с пейрингом «Джеймс МакЭвой/Энн-Мари Дафф» на АО3 переваливает за три сотни.

***

**Гость** : Нет, ну вы видели это? Они даже не обнимаются на фото.

 **Гость** : Пф, да это всё пиар-ход. Фассбендер же известный актёр, у Тарантино снялся, а ещё с Кирой Найтли в «Опасном методе» и даже во франшизе «Чужого» засветился. Естественно, Джеймс на нём ради карьеры женился. 

**Гость** : Кто вообще может поверить, что это по любви? Вы их фотки совместные видели? А интервью? Болтают, как приятели. Они, наверное, даже в одной постели не спят. 

**Гость** : Но Джеймс же в интервью говорил, что любит Майкла... 

**Гость** : Да мало ли кто что говорит. Думаете, он признается в том, что выскочил за попсового актера ради пиара в СМИ? Конечно, будет затирать про неземные чувства. Кококо, да Майкл такой славный, я его так люблю. Только видно же, что нихрена не любит. На каждой фотке они так стоят, будто повинность отбывают. 

**Гость** : Знаете, мне даже жаль Майкла. Ему ещё и сорока нет, а он уже отвратительно выглядит. Играет-то он всегда смазливых мужиков, а значит постареет — и всё, спишут со счетов в Голливуде. Будет иногда появляться в комедиях в роли тупого папаши или в сериалах играть старых алкоголиков. И такими темпами это случится уже лет через пять-семь. Конечно, он всеми руками держится за Джеймса: Джеймс-то не смазливых мужиков в голливудских фильмах играет, его карьера и до старости легко продержится, потому что в серьёзных фильмах для серьёзных актёров всегда работа есть, даже когда им уже лет семьдесят. А Майкл так... и актёр посредственный, и красота его быстро увядает. Вот выше пишут про Тарантино и всё прочее. Так это он сейчас в них играет, потому что он ещё относительно молодой и симпатичный. А вот как постареет, так никто не будет брать. Харизмы ему не хватает.  
А этот «Прометей» — вообще полное дерьмо. Джеймс бы никогда не согласился в таком играть, а Майкл — согласился. Потому что ему ничего получше не светит.  
Это сейчас он вроде как популярный в Голливуде актёр, но это ненадолго, поверь мне.

 **Гость** : Да ВРАНЬЁ ЭТО ВСЁ. Полное враньё!  
Геи они, блин! Нет, ну может Майкл и гей, он с женщинами везде такое бревно, что может это даже гейство, а не бездарность — даже в этом дебильном «Стыде», где он членом размахивает. А Джеймс уж точно ГЕТЕРО. Вы только посмотрите, как он с женщинами играет, как у него искрит! И в «Пенелопе», и в «Искуплении», и в «Джейн Остин», и в «Исчезновении Элеанор Ригби»! Вот Майкл порет полуголую Киру Найтли — и они оба выглядят как порноактёры, которые думают, когда уже перерыв в съёмках, А ВЫ ПОСМОТРИТЕ НА ДЖЕЙМСА С ТОЙ ЖЕ КИРОЙ В ИСКУПЛЕНИИ! Вот там настоящая химия! А уж о ПК и говорить нечего! ЭТО ПРОСТО КОСМОС А НЕ ОБЩИЕ СЦЕНЫ. Они даже не поцеловались ни разу, А МЫ ВСЕ ГОРИМ. Только не говорите мне, что гей может так сыграть. 

**Гость** : Да какая разница, педик Фассбендер или не педик. Всё равно же страшный. Вы видели его последние фотографии? Да он уже старый хрен. Ещё сорока нет, а выглядит так, как будто ему уже за полтинник: вся рожа в морщинах, залысины. Даже тело уже, честно говоря, не очень((( Он выглядит так, будто много бухает. Не удивлюсь, если у него уже не стоит. 

**Гость** : О ГОСПОДИ ВЫ ВИДЕЛИ ЭТИ ФОТОЧКИ С БАФТЫ С ДЖЕЙМСОМ И ЭНН-МАРИ?! О ГОСПОДИ ОНИ ТАКИЕ МИЛЫЕ Я НЕ МОГУ!! ОН НАД НЕЙ ЗОНТИК ДЕРЖИТ! 

**Гость** : Блин, они такие классные! Кто ещё после этого может верить, что Джеймс любит Майкла? Любил бы — взял бы его на премьеру, а не Энн-Мари. Они ведь даже не скрываются. 

**Гость** : Но вообще-то сейчас Фассбендер на съёмках в США. 

**Гость** : Ну и что? Если бы они друг друга любили, приехал бы, как миленький.

***

Пишет **Миссис Тумнус** :

Не могу на них спокойно смотреть, они вместе такие милые! Как вижу их вместе на интервью — аж встаёт всё. А ведь всегда считала себя хардкорным слэшером, который никогда к любимому персонажу (или актёру) ни одну вагину не подпустит!  
Короче, один раз — не гетераст. 

**Автор: Миссис Тумнус**  
**Пейринг** : Джеймс Макэвой/Энн-Мари Дафф  
**Категория** : гет  
**Рейтинг** : NC-17  
**Жанр** : PWP

Это почти как в «Бесстыдниках», только кухня совсем другая. Хромированный холодильник, белая мебель, белые ситцевые занавески на окнах, ряд медных кастрюль. И всё же — почти как в «Бесстыдниках».  
Джеймс ждёт её совсем голым и с огромным букетом роз. Сам ставит их в вазу, пока Энн-Мари снимает платье. Она почему-то думает, что надо будет взять другую вазу, голубой плохо сочетается с красным.  
Потом это становится неважно. Джеймс прижимает её к холодному краю стола, на ней всё ещё туфли, и она немного выше него ростом. Он тянет вниз её трусики, наклоняется сам, целуя её в живот. Она сбрасывает туфли — не очень аккуратно, они улетают под стол. 

Ей всегда казалось, что его губы влажные, но они сухие и прохладные. Его ладони скользят по её ягодицам и ниже, по бёдрам — грубые мужские ладони, совсем не подходящие к его образу милого мальчика.  
Он уже не милый мальчик, — напоминает себе Энн-Мари. Он таким был в «Бесстыдниках», и тогда Энн-Мари чувствовала себя немного Гумбертом Гумбертом, а Джеймс, естественно, был Лолитой с порочным взглядом голубых глаз. Они снимали ту самую сцену на кухне и много шутили про то, что у Джеймса на второй дубль может и не встать. Глупо было, конечно.  
Энн-Мари сама запрыгивает на стол. Чашка падает на бок, чай растекается лужей. Джеймс целует её колено, потом бедро, она раздвигает ноги. Тяжелое тягучее ощущение внизу живота — она уже возбуждена.  
Она смотрит на Джеймса из-под ресниц, видит его плечи, покрытые веснушками, густые каштановые волосы, ещё не тронутые сединой. Его язык оставляет влажный след на её бедре.  
— Ну же, Джеймс...  
Джеймс наконец перестаёт её дразнить и дотрагивается языком до клитора. Энн-Мари закрывает глаза и теперь только чувствует его прикосновения. У Джеймса, кажется, есть опыт, во всяком случае, он делает всё правильно, не как многие другие мужчины, которые словно вообще не понимают, зачем они суют свой язык ей между ног.  
«Ну, ребят, у вас как будто из всех частей тела один только член есть», — обычно говорит она и отправляет незадачливого любовника восвояси.  
Нет, Джеймс умело ласкает её, и от его прикосновений по телу Энн-Мари разливается приятное тепло. Она кладёт руки на его плечи, слегка сжимает. Джеймс останавливается на мгновение, и Энн-Мари говорит:  
— Продолжай.  
Он продолжает.  
Ей становится жарко, чёлка липнет ко лбу, Энн-Мари мотает головой, откидывая её в сторону. Она уже тяжело дышит — и вот наконец удовольствие захлёстывает её волной, она стонет, вцепляется в плечи Джеймса, оставляя на них следы от ногтей, сводит колени. Он гладит её по спине.  
Всё кончилось.  
Они начинают одеваться. Табурет со сложенной одеждой Джеймс, оказывается, задвинул под стул. У него с собой футболка с Магнето, в которой он крутится перед Энн-Мари.  
— Завтра съёмки утром, — буднично говорит она. — Не проспи. 

[URL комментария](http://%D1%81%D1%81%D1%8B%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BA%D0%B0)

***

Пишет **Аккуратный сосочек Макэвоя** :

  
Вообще очень удивительно то, что Мэттью Вон так и не вывел в «Первом классе» Чарльз/Эрик. Мы все конечно не маленькие и понимаем, что геев нам на широком экране покажут только в каком-нибудь артхаусе, вместе с проблемами СПИДа или на худой конец душераздирающей мелодрамой, а в кассовом фильме по комиксам никакого гейства — ни-ни. Даже Марвел, начав вводить геев в канон, так и не решился сделать каминг-аут для Магнето и Профессора. Хотя вы все видели, наверное, те самые сцены из комиксов, где они жили вместе.  
А уж чего стоит Череп с его ЧАРЛЬЗ НЕВЕР ЛАВД Ю. 

Ну так вот. Мэттью Вон, очевидно, не мог вывести пейринг Чарльз/Эрик, если они оба мужчины — у нас же фильм для поклонников комиксов. Зато он смог сменить Эрику пол, а это практически тренд в Марвеле. Тору вон пол сменили, Синистер и Локи уже тоже успели побывать женщинами, если я ничего не путаю. не фанат комиксов, упс  
И что у нас на выходе?..  
Пшик!  
Меня на самом деле это очень огорчило. Даже не потому, что я хочу мелодраму про Эрика (Эрику!) и Чарльза — я её не хочу, и при таких условиях это получится вполне себе драма, а не мелодрама. Просто режиссёр даже со сменой пола не решился свести Профессора Х и Магнето — и зачем-то чуть не вставил совершенно бессмысленную любовную линию с Мойрой. Нет, я понимаю, что так и в комиксах было, но ты уже ушёл от комиксов так далеко, так зачем натягивать сову на глобус-то?  
Было бы куда лучше, если бы Вон взял и честно ввёл в фильм пейринг Чарльз/Эрик. 

[URL комментария](http://%D1%81%D1%81%D1%8B%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BA%D0%B0)

 **Майлз** : А мне даже понравилось, что там пейринга нет. Это было бы банально. 

**Аккуратный сосочек Макэвоя** : Да я бы не сказал, что банально: в таких фильмах редко бывает роман между протагонистом и антагонистом. 

**бархатные коготки энни** : Это же Голливуд!   
Нет, я серьёзно. Ни один голливудский режиссёр в жизни не выведет роман с антагонисткой, которая такая же крутая, как гг. Вот роман с унылой девочкой из ЦРУ — пожалуйста. А все суровые женские персонажи, способные ракетами корабль разнести, у них обязательно фригидные. Действительно, отношения же бывают только у миленьких хороших девочек ну или на худой конец у сексуальных помощниц злодея. 

**Dear Life** : Нет уж, не надо нам тут пейринг! А то будет как с Малдером и Скалли, когда все плевались от того, что режиссёр их наконец свёл. А так мы сами стопицот фиков понапишем.

***

Пишет **vive le meerkat** :

  
**Название:** Партия  
**Автор: vive le meerkat**  
**Бета:** кошка с плошкой  
**Пейринг:** Чарльз/Эрика  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Размер:** драббл (368 слов)  
**Саммари:** немного об игре в шахматы  
**Дисклеймер:** Всё принадлежит Marvel. Поиграю и положу обратно. 

Она разлила выпивку. Чарльза всегда это завораживало — как крепко ее хрупкая рука держала бутылку, как умело Эрика отмеряла количество жидкости. Он не одобрял пьющих женщин, конечно, но Эрика... от нее у Чарльза перехватывало дыхание.  
— Начинай, — скомандовала она, откидываясь на спинку своего кресла. Чарльз глянул на ее колени, не прикрытые юбкой, и сдвинул свою пешку — самый банальный дебют в истории, но Эрика закинула ногу на ногу — и это выбило все мысли из его головы.  
Пока она размышляла над своим ходом, Чарльз рассматривал ее — в тысячный раз, наверное, но каждый раз — впервые. Алые губы, искусно подведенные глаза — Эрика ходила по тонкой грани приличий, не провоцируя, но и не покоряясь. Легкая блузка не скрывала татуировки на руке, а изящный браслет только привлекал внимание к страшным цифрам — она не убегала от прошлого, наоборот, Эрика всегда несла свое прошлое как флаг: гордо и не скрываясь. Она та, кто она есть; кому это не нравится — тем лучше помолчать.  
Чарльзу нравилось, но слов все равно не находилось.  
Эрика взяла свой стакан и отпила немного — посмаковала напиток и легко поставила стакан обратно, только блузка шелестнула, и всё. Легкие движения, легкая походка — с ней было обманчиво легко, но Чарльзу снова не хватало воздуха, и он ослабил галстук. Эрика заметила это — насмешливо глянула на него, похожая на невесомую эльфийку, пикси, фею — дочь Лилит, алые губы как открытая рана, светлые волосы ореолом вокруг головы.  
Чарльз сделал очередной ход, и Эрика шевельнула пальцами, сдвигая фигурку: ей нравилось использовать свой дар даже в мелочах, показывать, как великолепно она его контролирует. Волшебное создание, осознающее свою волшебность; всем своим видом, всем своим поведением показать, что она лучше людей вокруг. Чарльз не решался спорить — действительно лучше; его глупый флирт с Мойрой только показал, как бессмысленно всё это; в итоге он все равно оказывался один в своей постели, сгорая от стыда и от желания.  
— Мат, — безжалостно объявила Эрика, прервав ход его мыслей. — Ты слишком задумчив сегодня. Иди проспись — нас завтра ждет тяжелый день.  
Она поднялась, поправила юбку, раскатала рукава — и Чарльз прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться. Завтра они всё решат — завтра Чарльзу наконец-то хватит сил — всё завтра, завтра, завтра...  
Если это «завтра» когда-нибудь наступит.

[URL комментария](http://%D1%81%D1%81%D1%8B%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BA%D0%B0)

***

**Гость** : ПРЯЧЬТЕ УЖЕ ФОТКИ С МАЙКЛОМ ПОД КАТ!  
Нет сил смотреть на эту похмельную рожу.

 **Гость** : Да, что-то он тут совсем плохо выглядит. 

**Гость** : Ну да, как будто в запое был. Три недели.  
Нет, я, конечно, всё понимаю, но не понимаю, как Джеймс с ним живёт. Стрёмно, наверное, такую рожу каждое утро видеть. 

**Гость** : Да ладно, «каждое утро». Они же постоянно в разных местах снимаются. Встречаются, наверное, раз в два месяца — и разбегаются. 

**Гость** : Бгг, как викторианские супруги, которые спят в разных комнатах и встречаются разве что за обедом иногда. И тогда действительно неважно, красавец муж или уёбище лесное. 

**Гость** : Заебал Майкл. Запостите лучше красивых гифочек с Джеймсом и Энн-Мари. 

**Гость** : Кстати, предлагаю сфанкастить Майкла на мейл!Эрику. 

**Гость** : СВЯТ СВЯТ СВЯТ ИЗЫДИ ДЕМОН

 **Гость** : Да ты ебанулся, анон. С такой рожей ему только Эрика и играть, угу. Он разве что на роль спившегося и сторчавшегося Шоу подойдёт.

***

— Ну вот, теперь вы с Эриком можете вместе изображать парочку гомосексуальных британских бомжей, — язвит Энн-Мари. Чарльз выглядит так, будто он Брэндон, который с кислоты пересел на марихуану и нашёл в себе хиппи, а вот пить меньше не стал.

— Ага. Он ирландский бомж, я шотландский, будем просить милостыню в центре Лондона с табличкой: «Подайте жертвам английской колониальной агрессии». 

— Я вам даже подам. 

Энн-Мари обнимает его и целует в нос. Делает она это легкомысленно и по-дружески, но где-то рядом щёлкает затвор. Скоро их фото будет на куче сайтов, а бездарные журналисты из жёлтых газетёнок снова начнут искать между ними связь. 

— Хорошо, что Майкл не ревнивый, — говорит Джеймс, когда они идут к съёмочной площадке. Павильон залит светом софитов. 

— Если бы он был ревнивым, то придушил бы меня ещё после выхода «Первого класса». Или тебя, как Отелло. 

— Ты знаешь, что он когда-то играл Отелло в школьном театре? 

— Берегись, Дездемона! Недолго тебе осталось! — она улыбается. — До первого фанфика с тобой и со мной. 

Костюмер накидывает на плечи Энн-Мари длинное серое пальто, и они идут в павильон. Сейчас Энн-Мари будет летать на зелёном фоне.


End file.
